Epilogue de la série…
by yo252yo
Summary: Voici comment je vois la fin de la mythique saga de Harry Potter. Commentaires ?
1. Default Chapter

Epilogue de la série…

Voici comment je vois la fin de la mythique saga de Harry Potter.

- Es-tu sur qu'on devrait y aller ? demanda Hermione d'un air anxieux.

- C'est important pour lui, répondit Ron. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prête, on peut toujours partir…

- Non, c'est bon. Je crois que je vais pouvoir tenir…

- Alors allons-y.

Il poussa la porte blanche et pénétra dans la vaste pièce.

La salle spéciale était décorée aux couleurs de noël. On pouvait observer contre les murs de magnifiques sapins d'un vert chatoyant, ornés de boules lumineuses. Les guérisseurs affectés à cette salle avaient vraiment fait un beau travail. Ils avaient accroché au plafond des branches de gui et ils étaient sûrement à l'origine des anges lumineux qui traversaient la pièce en volant. L'atmosphère, bien que tendue dans cette pièce de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste dédiée aux malades à long terme, semblait plus festive qu'à l'habitude. Les quelques fenêtres montraient même un ciel enneigé.

Le couple n'était pas le seul visiteur.

Neville Londubat, même blessé, était venu rendre visite à ses parents. Celui qui, depuis la rentrée, était professeur de Botanique à Poudlard ne pourrait peut-être jamais se servir à nouveau de son bras gauche. Il arborait néanmoins un sourire radieux et vint saluer les nouveaux arrivants dès qu'il les vit.

A côté des lits des parents Londubat, on avait installé Gilderoy Lockhart. Le pauvre était toujours dans un piteux état et n'avais aucun visiteur. Dans une couche voisine était allongée Mme Chourave, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard, qui semblait dans un profond coma. Les autres professeurs n'étaient pas à ses côtés. Minerva Mc Gonnagal était toujours dans un état critique, une immense ampoule à la place de la tête. Flitwick, lui, avait eu plus de chance et avait réussi à reprendre son poste cette année. Le professeur Trelawney était malheureusement décédé des suites de ses blessures. Les survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient pas là non plus : Molly Weasley était aussi dans un triste état, mais qui semblait momentané, Tonks avait elle aussi bénéficié d'une guérison rapide, Arthur Weasley avait été appelé au ministère pour faire partie du gouvernement provisoire.

Dans le dernier lit, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, le frère d'Hermione jouait avec une baguette de bois. Celle-ci ne pus retenir une larme en le voyant.

- Oh Harry…

Elle plongea au chevet de son jumeau. Ron la suivit.

- Harry, j'aurai du te le dire plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! déclama Hermione, en larmes.

- Hermione, ça n'aurait rien changé, tenta maladroitement Ron pour la consoler.

- Si… Tout… hoqueta son amie.

A ce moment, une guérisseuse entra dans la salle.

- Bonjour ! clama t'elle d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Voyant Hermione si triste, elle s'approcha du lit de Harry.

- Ne sois pas si triste, ma petite, il y a des chances pour qu'il guérisse…

- Des chances ?

- Oui. Le sortilège qui l'a touché n'a fait que quelques dégâts, même s'il était très puissant. Sans doute grâce à cette protection… Evidemment, il ne recouvrera sûrement jamais toutes ses capacités…

- C'est de ma faute…

- Certainement pas ! Tu as bien lu le testament de Dumbledore !

Hermione renifla bruyamment.

- Vous avez peut-être raison…

La guérisseuse s'éloigna vers Gilderoy Lockhart, en chantonnant le dernier tube des Bizar'Sisters. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- Oh, Ron… sanglota celle-ci.

- C'est fini aujourd'hui, _il_ ne reviendra plus.

- Mais à quel prix ! Tous ces morts, tous ces blessés ! Et… Harry.

- Il guérira, assura Ron en y croyant qu'à moitié… Il guérira.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Ginny y entra, suivie de Luna. Elles non plus n'avaient pas l'air enthousiaste.

- Je reviens de la chambre de maman. Tout le monde est là-bas, ils t'attendent, Ron.

- Je crois que je vais rester ici encore un peu, souffla t'il en portant son regard sur son ami malade.

Le sortilège qui avait atteint Harry lui avait oté sa conscience et ses sentiments. Son regard était vide et son visage béat.

Ginny s'approcha de son ami.

- Bonjour Harry, murmura t'elle.

Ce dernier répondit d'un signe de main.

- Vous avez vu ? s'enthousiasma Ginny, il y a encore un espoir de guérison !

- Je suis sure qu'il va guérir, affirma Luna, le regard rêveur.

- J'espère, sanglota Hermione.

Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, leurs regards fixés sur Harry qui jouait toujours avec sa baguette.

- Bon, finit par annoncer Luna, j'y vais. Dean, Seamus, Fred et Georges ont installé une table dans la chambre de Molly. Ils ont même préparé une dinde.

- J'arrive, déclara Ginny. A plus tard, Harry, je reviendrai cette après-midi…

Toutes deux quittèrent la pièce.

- Et nous ? demanda Ron.

- Allons-y. décida Hermione.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Nous reviendrons tout à l'heure…

Les yeux encore plein de larmes, Hermione se retourna et fit quelque pas en direction de la sortie.

- Hermione ! murmura Ron.

Elle se retourna. Ron porta lentement son regard vers le plafond. Ils étaient sous une branche de gui. La neige tombait doucement dehors. Le temps lui-même semblait ralentir dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Les jeunes amoureux se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre. Harry regardait d'un air satisfait son meilleur ami enlacer sa sœur. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèves s'unirent dans un langoureux baiser. Et pendant quelques secondes, Hermione oublia ses soucis, ces morts, son frère et cette ancienne et maudite cicatrice.


	2. Réponses aux Reviews vII

Alors, je crée un chapitre de réponses aux reviewers pour me justifier :

**Chloe-Sullivan-Kent,**

Pour Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse survivre normalement. Cependant, je ne veux pas le voir mourir ! Donc j'ai trouvé une alternative.  
Voir ici : " http : forum . gazette - du - sorcier . com / viewtopic . php ? t = 4270 "

**Andromède,**

J'aurai pu la prévoir, ta review.

"Espèce de sadique ! Hermione et Harry frère et soeur ?? Arrête de boire ! "

Je te renvoie aux 56 pages de preuves contenues sur ce forum  
" http : forum . gazette - du - sorcier . com / viewtopic . php ? t = 3184 "  
Si tu as des vrais arguments pour t'opposer à ça, bon courage.

"CETTE FIN EST NULLE A CHIER !"

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Harry ne peut pas survivre normalement. Alors comme autre fin j'ai… l'enterrement du héro national sinon je vois pas grand-chose.

**Lisandra,**

Merci

En effet on se connaît on était dans la même classe en 5è et on se voit encore de temps en temps...


End file.
